leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lisia
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lisia |jname=ルチア |tmname=Lutia |size=x350px |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Lisia.png |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Turquoise |hair=Turquoise |hometown=Sootopolis City |region=Hoenn |relatives=Mother, Wallace (uncle) |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |footnotes=}} Lisia (Japanese: ルチア Lutia) is a non-player character in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Sootopolis City and the niece of Wallace. For her achievements in , she became an in Hoenn, filming commercials and scouting s to participate in contests. In the games Lisia is the number one Contest star in Hoenn with a huge fanbase. She owns an nicknamed Ali (Japanese: チルル Tylulu), which she has owned since he was a . She can Mega Evolve him into Mega Altaria using her Mega Tiara. Some of her fans call her "Lissi" (Japanese: ルッチー Lutti). Her fanbase has their own , which is located in Lilycove City. She is the daughter of Wallace's older sister and through her family she is a descendant of the ancient people of Sootopolis City. Although she is originally from Sootopolis City, she does not live there anymore. She decided to try doing Contests after seeing her uncle perform in them and then became a Contest star almost overnight. She quickly became a bigger star than Wallace, which allowed Wallace put more focus on his position of Gym Leader. Her motivation to do Contests is so that she can show people that there is more to Pokémon than just . She learned everything about Contests from Wallace and considers him to be her mentor. She is good friends with , a fellow who debuted in Contests the same day as Lisia did. Chaz admires Lisia a great deal and considers her a rival of his, something which Lisia does not like, as she does not believe Contests are about rivalry. She scouts the as a potential Contest star after spotting them in a crowd in front of the Slateport City Contest Hall. She has scouted a lot of s and a great deal of them have become Contest stars. She claims the player is the hundredth Trainer she scouted. When the player talks to the receptionist in any Contest Hall for the first time, she approaches them and gives the player a Contest Costume. According to Wallace, Lisia was brought to a safe place when / was wreaking havoc throughout Hoenn. She occasionally appears to talk with the player in the dressing room of a Contest Hall. She will appear each first time the player has won a Contest of each , after the player beats all five Master Rank Contests and after the player beats her in a Contest. Lisia will occasionally enter Contests after the player has beaten all five Master Rank Contests. After the player has beaten Lisia, she will present them with a Star Light decoration for their Secret Base. Pokémon Quotes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version :"Hi there! I'm Lisia! I'm a Contest Spectacular idol, together with my partner Ali! Have we met before? Hee hee hee! I finally managed to get a day off, so I'm here to do a bit of sneaking up on Pokémon!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Slateport City *First time :"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!" :"Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!" :"Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!" :"Dazzling! Dizzying!" :"Lisia's…Miraculous…Contest Scouting!" :"All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic into the wild world of contesting! Eenie…meenie…miney…" :"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a contest? That's just what I want to hear!" :"Then let's get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today!" :"And / name is…" :"! When I took a good look, I could easily see that is a powerful Trainer, with several Badges of / own already!" :"! You can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these! This is a Contest Pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one is a Pokéblock Kit, which will let you make Pokéblocks for your Pokémon out of !" :"'s story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled…" :""A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!"" :"That's what I'd call it! Now, everybody out there watching… You'd better expect great things from , because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!" :"If you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK? Tee-hee!" ;Pokémon Contest Spectacular * If talked to the first time entering :"Oh! ! Thanks for playing along back there! I guess it was quite the shock, huh? But don't mind that! Contests are really fantastic, you know! I'm suuure you'll get hooked on them!" * If talked to again :"I'd love to take part in a contest together someday! So don't keep me waiting!" * When the player walks to the receptionist :"Ohhh! ! Could it be? Oh, could it, could it? Are you really going to try a contest for me?! Oooh! I'm happier than a with a Sun Stone! Ah! I know! This chapter of your story should definitely be called…" :""My Big Beginning! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!"" :"That's what I'm calling it! Ohhh, but if you're gonna take the stage, you've gotta come here with me first!" :"So! If you're taking on a Contest Spectacular, there's something you hafta have from me! Tee hee… I know it's sudden. Sorry! Truth is… You're actually the 100th Trainer that I've scouted, ! That's a really big deal, you know!" :"It's gotta be fate! Right? Tee hee! I think you're just the Trainer I've been looking for!" :"Oopsies! So-o-o-orry! Got a little carried away! ♪ But, um, the point was… Would you like to…? Well, do you think…? Um, wanna wear this for your contest debut?" :"S-s-s-so… So COOOOOOL! Oh, wow! It's PERFECT for you! Eeeee! I just can't wait! Your first time on a live contest stage, ! It's gonna be so so so AWESOME! I'm not gonna blink for even a second!" :"Phew! You look so fantastic in that outfit that I'm about to lose it here! You have to wear this Contest Costume! It'll be perfect for the contest. Promise!" :"I'll be cheering for you!" * If talked to again :"I really hope you win!" * After the player wins their first contest :"! Wow! Gratz! I watched it all! You were great!" :""I Really Did It! A Star Is Born!"" :"That's what I'm calling it! ! You've gotta keep up this pace and just go as far as you can go! Become a real contest star! If you could have as much fun with Contest Spectaculars as me, I'd be happy as on a sunny day! You could become a massive star! I've got a good feeling about you!" * If spoken to after :"! S'up?" ::I want to battle you!: "What? A ? Oooh… Truth is, I'm not all that hot at battles… But don't you worry! Maybe I'll get to take you on in a contest someday!" ::Why do you do contests?: "I started in contests because I wanted to show people that there's this whole other amazing side to Pokémon, more than what you see in battles or whatever. Pokémon are about more than strength. You can raise 'em to be beautiful, or you can raise 'em to be tough as nails. They grow and change, trying as hard as they can to live up to their Trainer's feelings." ::"I want the whole world to get it about all the other cool aspects of ! That's why Ali and I set out to become stars! When you're a star, and everyone starts following you, then they naturally start wanting to know more about contests, too. Am I right?" ::"See, that's why I started thinking that a Trainer shouldn't just depend on Pokémon. The Trainer's gotta be just as cute, or just as cool, to stand alongside their awesome Pokémon!" ::"Oopsies! Sorry again! I probably went on too much…" ::Nothing, really.: "You gotta win again next time, OK?" * After the player loses their first Contest :"…aww… That's a real shame about today… Oh! That's it! Your story today is…" :""I Won't Give Up! The First Tears Fall…"" :"Tee hee. Don't feel too bad. This is an important step everyone has to take to become a star! Hmm, lemme think… It'd probably be easier for you to win if you gave your Pokémon more Pokéblocks! Pokéblocks are pretty important, since they let you raise your Pokémon's conditions! Even if your moves aren't quite up to snuff, you might still be able to squeak through in a contest with good-enough conditions! Here, try making a Pokéblock from this, and give it to your Pokémon for me, OK?" :"But it is we're talking about. I'm sure you can win next time! Don't give up!" * If spoken to after :"I still want to stand on the same stage as you someday!" Super Rank * After the player beats the Super Rank for the first time :"Eek! That's so cooooool! Gratz on making it to Super Rank, ! Looks like we've reached the next chapter in your story! I'm calling it... "Is This a Dream? Am I a Future Contest Star?" Ahhhh, it's so marvelous! I'm sure you're on the path to contest stardom! You'll be a star, !" ::Thanks!: "Of course! There's something captivating about your performance on stage. I bet you'll have an army of fans in no time! Watch out!" ::I don't think so...: "Tee hee! I'm afraid it's not up to you to decide if you're a star, ... It's the fans who get to decide, and then you're a star, whether you like it or not! I might become one of your fans myself!" :" !" :"Come on, Chaz! How many times do I have to tell you that there are no rivals in contests? It's not that kind of a competition! It's the combination of the Trainer and his or her Pokémon that--" :"When they think of me, they should think of Ali..." :"Oh, that Chaz! He never listens! Don't mind him, . I'm not interested in rivals or stuff like that. I just want everyone to have fun together and enjoy Contest Spectaculars!" * If spoken to after :"Yeah? What is it, ?" ::Tell me about Ali.: "Some people say that "Ali" sounds like a girl's name, but my Ali is definitely a boy! I always think Ali's the cutest, but there's more to him than that. When it comes to contests, Ali really shines! We've been doing our best together ever since he was a . I hope we'll be partners forever!" ::So about Chaz...: "About Chaz... He's a Trainer who made his debut in the contest world the same day I did. He's definitely a bit, um, unique... But he works really hard at what he does." ::Nothing, really.: "Then I guess I'll look forward to your next performance!" Hyper Rank * After the player beats the Hyper Rank for the first time :"Ahem... Aaah, aah, aah. ♪ There's no jamming my feelings for you. ♪ I'll show you the appeal of my love. ♪ Oh! ! I was just sneaking in a little rehearsal! I want to shine as an idol, so when I have free time, I get some practice in! But I was forgetting something more important! You've finally made it! You've won a Hyper Rank contest! Wow! Fantastic! You're totally on fire, ! "You Can Always Count on Me! The Glittering Life of an Idol!" That's what I'll call this chapter! Don't you think that's perfect, Ali?" :Ali: "Li! Ali-trrriii!" :"Oooh! I almost forgot to tell you! I'm sure you'll blast right through the next rank, too, ! The other contestants will be tough... It's Master Rank, you know! You've gotta give your Pokémon plenty of Pokéblocks so their condition is just perfect, and think of the perfect set of moves to use together! But I'm not worried! I know you can do it, ! And, um... If you... When you... If you win all the contests up through Master Rank... Then what would you think about you and me maybe--" :"Oh. Chaz. And Macherie. I don't think anyone would say I've been "pining"... And could you have picked a worse time to interrupt?" :Ali: "Aa...ali..." :"Chaz! Look, the contest has brought us all together, which is pretty lucky for us. Can you just drop all this talk of winning and losing? Make the most of being here and doing our best! Am I right? Right! Let's all have fun!" * If spoken to after :", you want to talk?" ::What were you going to say before?: "Ah! Um...well... How about I tell you after you win all five Master Rank contests, ? See, I...um... Tee hee! Nothing! Never mind! You'll have to win to find out!" ::What's up with Macherie?: "Oh, Macherie? Well, Chaz says they met on a dark and rainy night. Macherie was a Machop back then, and someone had just left her there in a box... That's the box that she always carries around with her, you see? I guess it's her fond memento of the moment she and Chaz first met." ::No, not right now.: "Yeah? I'm glad we get the chance to chat after contests, though." Master Rank * After the player beats the Master Rank for the first time :"! You did it! You did it! You won your first Master Rank contest! Eeeee! It's truly incredible! That's it! I can't wait! I've got to do it! "Wait for Me! Everyone's Idol Contest Star!" That's right! You're going to take Master Rank by storm, ! It's only a matter of time, I know it! That < > you used in the Contest Spectacular... I couldn't tear my eyes away! Ohhhh! That's it! I've got to work even harder! If we do our best, we may stand on stage together someday! See you later!" * After the player beats all the Master Rank contests :"You... You did it! You did it! YOU DID IT! You beat all the Master Rank contests! Amazing! You are SO amazing! I don't have enough words to congratulate you! It's just brilliant, !" :Ali: "Alilililili!" :"You know, I've scouted a lot of Trainers for contests. Of course, they've all been great! But... But, ! You're really something special! It's not just 'cause you're the 100th person I scouted, either... It's like... It's like you've got something no one else has. I really want to know what that something is! "Idol versus Star! A Serious, Spectacular Battle!"" :"The next time you take part in a Master Rank contest, ... Ali and I will take part, too! We... We won't lose to you! I've been doing my best as a contest idol for a long time, together with Ali. And I'm gonna use everything I've got against you, !" :"If you and I appear in a Contest Spectacular together, the fans will love it. Most important, it will be really, really, really fun!" :"No holding back! Let's both give it our all!" * If spoken to after :"Hm? You want something?" ::Where were you?: "Well, duh! I've been getting ready so I could stand on stage with you! Tee hee! Ali and I did a ton of special training so we'd be ready to shine!" ::What about your idol job?: "I'm still keeping up my work as an idol, of course! Just the other day I filmed a commercial for the Village Sub Combo in the TV Mauville studios! "It's the taste that'll Unov-ite the whole world! Village Sub Combo now at the Mauville Food Court!" Have you seen it? ♪" ::No, it's fine.: "Tee hee! It's hard to believe we've made it this far already, huh?" * After the player defeats her in a contest :"Tee hee... I lost! , you and your Pokémon have already gone beyond our reach. You were totally amazing out there. And you've got tons of fans, too! You're a force to be reckoned with! I said the other day that I wondered what made you so special... I think I've got a better idea now what it is. See... It's probably 'cause you don't do just contests, ... You're out there filling your Pokédex, taking on Pokémon Gyms, and all kinds of other things! You and your Pokémon shared all those experiences... That's why you can show off the real appeal of your Pokémon better than any one of us can! I've started thinking that I should do the same, Gyms and Pokédex and all." :"Oh, Chaz! Did you come to say congratulations, too?" :"Hee hee hee! Truth is you're happy / won, huh? But if you really want to beat me..." :"Chaz, that's..." :Ali: "Alalala..." :""Yes! Give it your all! Don't stop till you drop!" That's what Ali wants to say. Right, Ali?" :Ali: "Aliii?!" :"That Chaz... He's a pretty good guy after all. Now it's time you let me give you a little something, too! This marks the final chapter in the brilliant story of ! "A Light That Never Dies! The Glittering Contest Star!" Here, use this to brighten up your life! It's a special gift for a fantastic contest star!" :"I'm so glad that you're the one I scouted that day, ! I'm so glad I'm a contest idol! I really hope you're as happy as I am about making it this far. I'm going to keep trying hard at different things! And then I'm going to evolve the contest scene into something even greater than it is now! So I'm going to count on you to help, Mister Number-One-Star-in-Hoenn!" * If spoken to after :"Impressive contest skills... Equally impressive battle skills... , I've gotta tell my uncle about making friends with a star like you! He's great at contests and battling, too! You've gotta meet him, !" * After the player defeats her and Wallace in a contest :"Yaaay! Finally, we all got to appear together! ! Let me introduce you! This is my uncle, Wallace. Uncle Wallace, this is the / I was telling you about!" :"Huh? You do? Oh! I get it! You ARE a Gym Leader after all, Uncle Wallace. So you guys battled before?" :"Never mind, Uncle Wall! We had fun and that's what matters!" :"That's a lovely thought, Uncle Wall. Really wonderful!" :"And so very, very... ...Glorious!" * If spoken to after :"Sup?"'' ::Tell me about Wallace.: "Oh, yeah, you battled Uncle Wall, right? Is he really as strong as they say? All his friends seem to be super-strong Trainers, too. Like that one guy obsessed with stones, or that Trainer that looks like a star... Hmm. And you still beat him. I guess that means that… You really are amazing, !" ::'So about these contests...: "Yeah, it was because I saw my uncle doing contests that I decided to try, too. He's my mentor. He taught me all about competing in contests! And Uncle Wall has a mentor of his own, named Juan... I wonder if someone will ever look up to me as a mentor. Who knows?" * After exhausting both options :"Today's contest sure was fun!"'' Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lisia first appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 0, where she was seen on a live TV broadcast with at the TV Station. Afterward, in Slateport City, Lisia excitedly praises Ruby and the various ideas he had created for Pokémon Contests while Chaz begrudgingly listens. After getting tired of hearing about Ruby, Chaz decides to leave only for Lisia to stop him. Lisia reveals that after the broadcast, she overheard Ruby stating that it might be the last time he participates in a Pokémon Contest. When Chaz assumes Ruby might just be going to find better Contests in other regions, Lisia is angered and assumes he means Ruby must be quitting. She then goes to call her uncle to complain about Chaz. Later, Lisia travels to Sootopolis City in order to help in destroying a meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. When she arrives, Lisia hands Ruby a pair of Contest Costumes for him and to wear. Pokémon On hand is Lisia's only known . It accompanied her on a live TV broadcast at the TV Station. None of Ali's moves are known.}} Taking care of were introduced by Lisia to Chaz. She reveals that Ruby created the concept of Pokémon wearing costumes for Contests, being the five Pikachu; Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu Belle, Pikachu Pop Star, Pikachu Ph. D. and Pikachu Libre. It is noticeable that three of them are male and Pikachu Pop Star is the only one with a black marking on the tip of her tail.}} In the TCG '''Lisia was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with the background artwork by Megumi Mizutani. It was also released as a in the same Japanese and English expansion, with an illustration by Naoki Saito. It allows the player to search their deck for up to 2 ( ) cards, and to put them into their hand. Names Ali Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Coordinators Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Xenia es:Ariana fr:Atalante it:Orthilla ja:ルチア zh:琉琪亞